


The Hours We Wasted

by vivadoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivadoo/pseuds/vivadoo
Summary: Sombra finds a new point of interest in her research, but may be getting in over her head.





	The Hours We Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while that's evolving slowly on its own. Not sure how long it'll be just yet, but there should be at least 3 chapters awaiting this one. Thank you for reading!

This, all of it, spat into life long before the annual Overwatch fundraisers’ soiree in Lijang, and maybe Sombra could not come to terms with that until she had shut the drawing room door behind her.

Satya, standing proud and looming against the opulent drapery over the windowpane, throws a lofty shadow behind her in the orange glow of the pillar-like light fixture in the dead center of the room. The door handle is still clutched in Sombra’s fingers as she watches Satya, and she does something she iss not often known to do: she hesitates.

In her crimson and gold saree, clutching lovingly at her hips and spiraling around her form like fire, Satya casts a different kind of countenance than Sombra can conjure up from her research.

_Sombra remembers that evening, not too much deeper into the night than now at the soiree, slinking in and out of halls and labs and workrooms at the newly reopened Overwatch base at Gibraltar. This was not the first time she’d been here, and it would not be the last. Talon could never know – that would take all the fun out of it. Sometimes, she just liked to prove to herself that she could do it, all on her own and untethered, like she could take on this whole world from the inside out like a virus._

__

__

She snickered at her own joke and turned a corner to the sound of Winston speaking low. Although cloaked, she hugged the wall, listening close from the other side of the door and soon felt the tickle of another voice.

_“Vishkar is more than happy to provide the resources Overwatch needs for its renewal.”_

But Satya does not speak now. She exhales heavily through her nose, leaning back her head to take in all of Sombra, and says nothing.

It’s show time, but Sombra takes a few more cumbersome seconds to continue. She tilts her head, and smiles.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Vaswani,” Sombra begins, her footsteps careful like she’s approaching a spooked animal. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Sombra notices a glimmer on Satya’s nostril, and takes a moment to marvel at how well-coordinated the whole ensemble is – how Satya is decorated to the teeth like a goddess of passion: statuesque, gilded, and coated in tones of the hearth and blood. And her face does not even twitch at Sombra’s introduction.

“Is that so?” Satya’s lips, painted red, round out to breathe out these words.

There it is. Like at the base. Chilly and succinct. She spares nothing to analysis. She is full of purpose. 

_Sombra, sunken into the dark crevices of some overhead rafters, watched on from above as a tall and deep-toned beauty who went by Symmetra sauntered out of Winston’s lab with an armful of blueprints._

__

__

_The rhythm in her walk was hypnotic._

Sombra sidles around the pillar to get a closer look at Satya, and the way the world fits around her. Sombra feels herself molding into Satya’s gaze, assuming a shape in her perception that is to her liking. 

Sombra gulps hard, but speaks again, still grinning.

“I was surprised to see a Vishkar woman in with Overwatch,” Sombra says, bouncing on her toes as she often does, to lean in and out freely of her own axis, bobbing and weaving her head to see all of Satya. “Especially a craftsman of your caliber.”

Satya blinks, but does not yield much else. “Why are you so interested in me?”

Sombra chuckles out of her nose. “Who wouldn’t be? You’re a regular rags to riches character, aren’t you? Humble beginnings, and now …”

Here is the part where Sombra sees herself craning her face in close to Satya’s, letting the gentle trickle of her words land on Satya’s skin and raise goosebumps along her neck.

But now? In person? Sombra slows in a heat Satya radiated that is both intimidating and intoxicating. Sombra wants to close in, and yet …

“Now you’re a hero, aren’t you?” Sombra swivels and spins to face Satya, a few feet away and smiling like a demon. “Here to save the day with the rest of these Overwatch do-gooders.”

Here Satya snaps into the discussion without losing a beat. “I am a representative of Vishkar before anything else. What Overwatch does is not of any personal interest.”

Sombra is not surprised, but takes the initiative to step in. 

“That is not lost on me.” She throws up a holoscreen that scrolls through an extensive Vishkar employee profile on Satya Vaswani. “You’ve been quite the model student since your first enrollment.”

A video blips in and the camera follows Satya as she bends a complicated geometrical structure into solidity with hard light instruments and a dance that Sombra has almost memorized.

_Sombra pored over this video. She had never seen such resolute choreography between the body and intricate architectural design. Satya commanded the hard light in fluid motions meant to imitate her vision. Her legs, long and full, rocked her body in and out. Her hips swung low, and climbed up and in to straighten out the length of her as quickly as she could ripple out like water._

__

__

Piles of untouched data that Reyes had piled onto Sombra’s workload continued to go ignored as she dedicated more and more time to personal research.

_The song ended on a clap as the hard light structure was revealed to her peers, and everyone applauded in turn._

Sombra’s smile grows as the video finishes and the holoscreen diminishes. Satya has not moved and, if anything, her sneer has been turned downward more so than before. Sombra turns with a flourish and crosses the room to brandish her arms over the sofa bench perched close to the pillar, inviting Satya over with a nod.

“Please sit,” Sombra says. “We have so much to talk about.”

It takes a moment, but after looking Sombra up and down (perhaps frowning with particular disapproval at the way the single strap on her evening gown keeps riding off her shoulder), Satya makes delicate steps toward the bench. She brushes off some dust and sits down, still perfectly upright and rigid.

Sombra sits on the edge next to her, and delights to herself in the sweet thrum of her veins while she takes in Satya’s elegant glory, wreathed in flames and shimmering like honey in the pillar’s generous radiance.

“Now …” Sombra draws her finger through the air to drop another holoscreen which brings up low resolution security footage. Sombra uses both her index fingers to zoom in on Satya’s blurred profile. “Do you recognize this, Ms. Vaswani.”

Satya’s lips are pulled together so tight that it’s a wonder how she pushes out her response. “Calado.” 

Sombra clicks her tongue. “Sí. I have to admit, though, it took some serious digging to find this stuff.” Sombra makes a full turn toward Satya, who does not look away from the picture. “Vishkar spared no expense to cover up that little indiscretion, did they?”

While Satya almost loses herself in the pixelated glare of this image, Sombra’s gaze starts at fixed lips and wanders all the way down to the soft curves of her breasts. Sombra does not stop herself from nipping at her own bottom lip.

_The night was too warm, the air too humid. Only two days until she infiltrated the party. Every time she closed her eyes, Satya clapped and then there was light. Sombra felt the balminess of all that light in every tingle of her pores._

__

__

_She pulled up the holoscreen of the video she had watched so many times before. Sombra’s lithe fingers felt at her panties, already damp. On most nights, it was just meant to be a simple reprieve. Get down there and be done with it. But that night, she let her fingertips tease at the cloth covering her lips, pressing hard all around her clit, teasing herself until her breathing became labored._

Satya’s face never turned to the camera in this video, never observed Sombra in return. She rewound the video over and over, as if this might change.

“Whatever happened to those projects in Rio?” Sombra asks, eyes still drinking in Satya’s features. “Vishkar made so many promises.”

Satya extends her prosthetic arm and wipes away the image from Calado, the holoscreen fizzing out in a muffled buzz. She turns to Sombra, and asks like a dragon roaring fire, “Who, exactly, are you?”

Sombra thinks suddenly of the pistol clutched to the garter on her thigh, but dismisses it as she cannot withhold the ferocity of her own smile. Satya looks as if she’s ready to cut down Sombra where she sits, and the heat inside of Sombra swells. 

“Who I am is unimportant.” Sombra stands. “All I want is for you to think of me as a friend.”

Satya cocks an eyebrow. “A friend?”

Sombra’s heart cartwheels around under sternum. She reaches forward, and takes both of Satya’s hands in her own to pull her up to her feet in front of her. Much to Sombra’s surprise, she complies.

“Only a friend would know such intimate details about you, right?” Sombra notices how alarmingly complacent Satya is to her touch, how she follows her movements as she brings her to the pillar and its tender glow. “Friendship has a lot of perks, you know.”

Sombra rolled her clit in between her fingers and grasped at her bare breast with her other hand. Her body began to twitch, exhilarated, illuminated under the holoscreen. She never let her eyes closed, fully absorbing the way Satya’s thick thighs rotated, the control in her hips, the shape of her ass …

Sombra turns Satya’s back to the pillar. Their hands are still held together. Satya is taller, even when Sombra is wearing pumps, but Sombra twists her head up and leans in to whisper into her ear.

“Maybe there’s even something that I could do for you.”

Satya’s lips twist into a lopsided grin.

_Sombra came and it rattled her legs and filled every inch of her up with light. She says Satya’s name like a prayer._

Satya crushes her lips against Sombra’s and Sombra can already feel the telltale wetness between her inner thighs as she pushes her whole body onto Satya.

They press their entangled body against the pillar. The glass is balmy under Satya’s back. Sombra’s hands are too busy, don’t know where to go, become occupied with cradling Satya’s neck but eventually make themselves comfortable gripping her waist instead. Satya is just as quick. She puts pressure against the small of Sombra’s back, and slips her tongue inside Sombra’s mouth. Both their tongues slide against each other, twirl in and out, and when their lips part, Sombra gasps.

Satya lowers her head to glide her tongue over Sombra’s collarbone and all the way up her neck to her ear. Sombra moans like her whole body is wilting as Satya kisses into her ear and squeezes her backside. Sombra feels her hands sliding down her thighs, and plants hungry kisses along Satya’s jaw amongst her crazed smiling. 

Then she hears a click.

And then a weight is lifted off of her leg.

Satya purrs into her ear, “You are too careless.”

While retrieving the pistol from Sombra’s garter, Satya presses the butt of the gun up to Sombra’s sopping wet panties and slips herself from out of Sombra’s dress as she shivers.

“You have much to learn,” Satya says, backing away with the gun readied in her hand, “before you interfere with me or Vishkar.”

Sombra is still trying to catch her breath, is still basking in the heat of her loins, is still tasting Satya’s lips on hers, is still desperate for the feeling of her tongue in her mouth. She is paralyzed, and does not move until she hears the door shut close.

Sombra is alone in the drawing room, lost in lust and confused.

And yet, she cannot bring herself to stop smiling.


End file.
